Mystery Girl
by bethechangex3
Summary: One Shot. Post "Turn Left" and the finale. Who exactly was Rose Tyler in the parallel world, and why why she so desperate to get back? Read and Review, please. : It's my first post. xoxo.


**Title:** Mystery Girl.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Character(s): **Rose Tyler.  
**Spoilers:** Set during most of season four. . . but it's not too spoilerish. :)  
**Summary:** One Shot. Post "Turn Left" and the finale. Who exactly was Rose Tyler in the parallel world, and why why she so desperate to get back? Read and Review, please. :) It's my first post. xoxo.  
**Inspiration:** I was sitting here trying to think of what Rose and Jack had in common. . . and somehow it led to this little blurb.  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Doctor Who, _believe me,_ you'd know it. But I don't. So I write and roleplay. The end.

* * *

Mystery Girl.

It was funny, Rose's reputation in the parallel world. It wasn't anything normal, because Rose Tyler of course- she wasn't quite the normal girl. First of all, she was nearly twenty one years old by now, and seemed to know more about aliens than anyone else. She had this unexplainable knowledge that seemed to come from nowhere; having experiances and memories that most believed ceased to exist. . .until she protruded exceedingly rare amounts of facts deep from her mind. Facts that most people didn't even know existed.

Rose Tyler knew so much- and she was just a twenty one year old teenager. . .living on parallel Earth. So how exactly was it that she knew this kind of stuff? How was it that she knew foreign languages, and names of species that human's never had relations with as of now? How was it that Rose knew of future days and times, and seemed to speak of the past as though she lived through it herself. How was it that Rose Tyler had an impossible amount of knowledge in that blonde head of hers- and was simply living and breathing in just the twenty-first century?

Of course, Rose didn't tell anyone about her traveling. She didn't tell anyone about the Doctor, or how she's been all over the universe- time and space. Those were little facts she kept to herself... because that's what she tended to do these days. Keep to herself.  
What was the point in exposing who she was on a world that was lifetimes away? What was the point in explaining who she was to everyone- and getting called a nutter to he face?  
So Rose decided to remain a mystery.  
And a mystery. . . a mystery she _was._

But that's not exactly the reason why Rose wasn't quite the normal girl. Yes, the fact that she traveled where most other humans hadn't traveled before was unique- but it wasn't unique_ enough. _There was more that remained to keep Rose Tyler an absolute question, and she intended to keep it that way.

For one thing- it was kind of complicated practically knowing the complete history of a universe _different_ than the one you were currently living in. That helps, yeah? The fact that everything she's learned from, put to use and fought against was in a world far from this one. For all Rose knew, the complete opposite could happen here. No Slitheen, no Sycorax and no Doctor to come save the day.

It could barely be used, unless it was an _absolute_ fact- something that existed on both universes in the exact same way. Humans, for example. There are absolute facts in every universe that's stacked up next to each other- but the fate of them. . . now, that was a different story. Rose knew nothing about this world. Nothing. It was a universe so far from here that she had the intelligence on-- but then again, that didn't mean she had no intelligence at all.

But still.  
What was that one fact that seemed to make Rose Marian Tyler so unique? So separated and detached from this world?

Oh. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't exist. She never did, and never will. Rose was a ghost, walking along the streets of London. There was no proof, whether it be a history, a life or anything down on paper that she ever physically existed. In this world, she was never born in a hospital. She was never given a birth certificate, or a social security number. She never had an education or lived in a house with any sort of family. . . she never_ lived. _Rose Tyler never attended a birthday party, and she never had a friend. She didn't have records of a first kiss, a high school diploma or a police report.  
Rose Tyler didn't even have a name.

But here she was- _in the flesh._

If anyone wanted to look her up. . . it was impossible. There was nothing to research. In this world- in this world that was oh so parallel to the one she called home, Rose Tyler was truly a nobody.

She died a long time ago- two years as a matter of fact. It was during the battle of Canary Wharf, when Cybermen and Daleks filled the land and skies of the entire the world. It was the end of the universe as they knew it. . .and if the fabric of reality cracked anymore than it did that day, both universes would fall into nothingness. But of course, that Doctor- oh that _wonderful_ Doctor-- he fixed it. He saved the world. . .but for a price.

On his world, she had a death certificate.  
On her world, she didn't even have a birth certificate.  
Some life, eh?

It was then, during the battle of Canary Wharf when Rose was snatched from her universe and forced to live in another. That's the reason why she never existed. Her past lies in a world that seemed unreachable, and her future lies in a world that never existed.

So, who exactly _was_ Rose Tyler?

No one knew; except for her family, of course. But to anyone else- they looked at her as some sort of impossibility. Some sort of lie and hoax. Isn't that what the human race _always_ tended to do when they saw things that they couldn't explain?

Rose only wondered what her world would do when they saw the shadow of a girl who died years before in a battle that was far beyond the human capacity to believe. Though Rose was only an echo of a memory in that world, little did they know that she would do her best to save it from destruction. _Defender of the Earth_, the Doctor had called her once, and Rose intended to live up that title. Impossible things happened-- worlds collapsed, universes imploded and Rose Tyler returned to the Earth she lived in years before, despite what anyone said or thought. And after seeing one universe fall, she wouldn't let another.


End file.
